


Лица

by AxelGrimhild



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Unhappy Ending, mystical horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrimhild/pseuds/AxelGrimhild
Summary: Однажды он, закончив очередную картину, сказал: "У меня больше не выходят лица".





	Лица

Один мой друг был художником. Он в своём мастерстве превзошёл лучших, хоть и был весьма скромен. Этот человек писал прекрасные портреты — именно по ним его знал высший свет, и я восхищался ими.

Однажды, закончив очередную картину, он сказал мне:  
— У меня больше не выходят лица.  
Я ещё раз взглянул на его картину, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то недостатки. Но весьма реалистичный портрет молодой девушки казался мне, непрофессионалу, почти идеальным.  
— Не думаю, — ответил я ему, — лица на твоих картинах так же прекрасны, как и прежде.  
— Нет, — отрезал мой друг. — Они неправильны. Нужно как-то по-другому.

Я не стал спорить с ним. В конце концов, я не разбираюсь в живописи. Хотя было немного жаль, ведь мне, как и всем остальным, его картины нравились, и не хотелось, чтобы они менялись.

К другу я ходил часто. И при следующем визите я застал его за новой работой. Как обычно, художник попросил меня оценить эскизы, и только взглянув, я ужаснулся.

На них опять был портрет — иного я, впрочем, и не ожидал. Но лицо изображённого человека было настолько искажено, что трудно различить, кого хотел показать художник. Может быть, молодой мужчина или пожилая женщина, светская дама или бездомный… Обезображенное подобным образом лицо не должно было выглядеть реалистично — однако выглядело. Именно этот необъяснимый реализм и наводил ужас.

Я, впрочем, постарался не показать своего страха.  
— Отличается от того, что ты писал раньше. — Вот всё, что я сказал.  
— Да, — согласился мой друг. — Это гораздо лучше, правда?  
— Своеобразно, — уклончиво ответил я.   
— Разве? — удивился художник. — Ведь лица выглядят именно так. Хотя, конечно, всё ещё не идеально.

Его слова вселили ещё больший страх, — а ведь сложно даже подумать, что такое возможно. Я ушёл из его квартиры, служившей и жилищем, и мастерской, при первой же возможности и постарался свести наши контакты к минимуму.

Недолго мне удавалось бегать. Общие знакомые спрашивали, почему он ведёт себя так странно, а я даже понятия не имел, о чём идёт речь, хоть и догадывался. То лицо, изображённое на эскизе, не покидало моих мыслей и даже несколько раз снилось в кошмарах. Я не мог забыть ужасных, исковерканных и вывернутых наизнанку черт, не подчиняющимся никаким мыслимым законам.

Спустя каких-то несколько недель я случайно встретился с другом на улице. Он очень радовался встрече; обо мне же такого сказать было нельзя. Между делом я поинтересовался, как продвигаются его дела с творчеством.

— Отлично! — Художник и до этого был весел, а когда я затронул эту тему, так и вовсе засиял. — Помнишь мою проблему с лицами? Я её окончательно решил. Пойдём, покажу.

Отнекиваться было бы просто невежливо, и я согласился, хотя в глубине души всё ещё боялся увидеть нечто более ужасное, чем на том эскизе.

В мастерской художника, на первый взгляд, не ждало ничего ужасного. Да, она была заставлена десятками портретов — остаётся только гадать, каким образом мой друг успел все их написать за то краткое время, что я не посещал его. Лица людей, изображённых на этих портретах, автор почему-то вымарал чёрным. Девушки в лёгких летних платьях, мужчины в костюмах-тройках, чопорные дамы средних лет и прочие — все мастерски написаны, но вместо лиц у них — чёрные пятна.

Зачем-то я стал приглядываться к этому чёрному цвету, и стало казаться, будто это не краска, а бездонные провалы. Десятки таких провалов смотрели — прямо на меня! — со всех сторон, словно червоточины в самой реальности…

— Так гораздо лучше, — ответил художник на немой вопрос. — Впрочем, до идеала ещё далеко, я это понимаю. — Вдруг он совершенно изменился в лице. — Подожди-ка! Да я знаю, как ещё лучше сделать!

Сказав так, он схватил с маленького столика перочинный нож и бросился вырезать из ближайшего портрета бесконечную черноту, заменяющую лицо. На секунду показалось, что так будет даже лучше, но потом я осознал, что происходит что-то неправильное, нездоровое. Из-за шока я даже не сразу подумал что-то моему другу возразить.

— Подожди, что… — Вот и всё, что я смог из себя выдавить.  
— Вот так мне гораздо больше нравится, — ответил художник, отбрасывая в сторону вырезанный овал. — Я, наверное, с ними всеми так сделаю.

Я не мог представить,как может провал в картине — реальный провал, за которым, по идее, должно что-то виднеться —выглядеть куда более бесконечным и жутким, чем предшествующее ему чёрное пятно, но было именно так.

В ту ночь я не спал. Беспокойство снедало сразу по двум причинам. Во-первых, психическое здоровье художника. То, что он делал, было явно ненормально и неправильно. Может, стоило убедить его показаться специалисту. Впрочем, куда более пугало второе: что, если дело не в сумасшествии? Что, если я увидел немного больше, чем обычно может простой смертный? Что, если всё это — происки кого-то, кто стоит выше рода человеческого? Я никогда в такое не верил. Но что-то намекало на подобный вариант развития событий.

Сон не шёл. А утром, едва пробило восемь часов, я поспешил к другу. Он всегда был ранней пташкой, можно было не бояться его побеспокоить. С ним происходило нечто ненормальное, поэтому я твёрдо решил показать его какому-нибудь психиатру.

Подготовиться к увиденному мною в мастерской было невозможно. На десятках портретов зияли десятки бесконечных дыр — и, казалось бы, это вполне реально предугадать. В конце концов, мой друг вчера говорил, что собирается так поступить. Но только… где же он сам?

Ведомый каким-то неясным инстинктом, я заглянул в ванную. Там-то я и нашёл художника.

Всем — не только мне одному — остаётся только гадать, как именно погиб портретист: умер ли он от потери крови или же тут приняло участие нечто находящееся за пределами понимания, нечто изначальное... Наверняка известно только то, что я видел тем утром.

Самый крупный из осколков разбитого зеркала художник сжимал в окровавленных руках. От лица на черепе остались лишь мышцы, даже глаза стекали на пол. Единственное, что осталось целым — это зубы, уже не белые от крови. А само лицо — снятая с головы кожа — лежало рядом…


End file.
